Every half vampire has to leave the nest
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: Renesmee has moved out to test her ability to survive on her own. She's doing terribly until one day she runs into three mysterious kids, and her life takes a whole new turn... for the worst. She is now in the fight for her life as she faces forces unknown to even the vampire rulers the volturi. Her struggle may very well determine the fate of the world so yeah just another day.
1. Chapter 1 Fateful incounter

Renesmee woke in a frenzy looking around for whatever had made the noise. She wasn't sure why but she had the sensation that she was in danger. She'd been getting those feelings since she'd left home. But what did she have to fear? She was a half vampire. She was stronger than any human and

faster too, the only thing she had to fear was...

Another vampire.

She shook her head this was sunny, sunny L.A. I t was hardly ever cloudy here too much sun for a full vampire to live. The sun would make a full vampire sparkle, and there was only five other half vampires. At least that she knew of. Her mother Isabella (A.k.a Bella) Had told her that she'd met only one of the other four. He was the youngest of three girls and his father had been making a half vampire army. They might be a problem...

but would they go anywhere without their father?

Renesmee sat up in bed, looking out the window she saw nothing but humid black streets. The tall older fashioned building glared down menacingly, through the small square window. She missed the sound of her parents in the next room. There wasn't one in her small one roomed apartment. She missed the room back home. She missed the forest and the big double pained window that looked down on the forest in forks. She missed the sound of rain on her roof and window. And she missed the sound of her parents 'playing' in the next room.

They always forgot that she had vampire senses and could hear them. The sounds had been comforting to her though. The sound of laughter and whispering, it was those sounds that she missed. She missed her vampire grandparents and her human ones two, her vampire aunts and uncles. But she really missed Jacob the sound of his laughter and his voice his smell, and...

Renesmee shook her head. She couldn't think of this not now. She needed to get through this, she wanted to prove that she could make it on her own. She couldn't return home empty handed with her tail tucked between her legs she needed to keep trying. She sighed, she had a few hours left to sleep before her classes started then she be up late tonight working at the coffee shop. She couldn't stand that Jasper, and Alice could go off and live outside the coven, Rosalie and Emmet also left home too. She was going to to live on her own too she didn't want to spend forever living off her family like a parasite. She didn't even need blood and she decided to be a vegetarian when she was younger. Not living off of another creatures death was nice for someone of her race.

* * *

Two hours later

Renesmee was up and dressed heading towards her first class at the university she was attending. She looked up at the formidable structures of the city. She wasn't happy in fact she was ready to cry at the slightest touch. She was hungry, the thirst she felt every now and then was bothering her and she missed her mother and Jacob. Fortunately she wasn't facing anyone who's blood really called to her or she would be in trouble. She thought about her misery as she trudged through the streets of L.A. it was still fairly if she was a human girl she'd call a cab of take a buss but she wasn't human so she took the only pleasure of her day and walked through the cooler slightly dark street.

She was turning a corner in the direction she needed to go in when it hit her. It was like a freight train and a bus and a whole lot of other heavy stuff fell from the top of the stratosphere. It almost knocked her over, but as she was falling backward she was pulled back up right by whatever it was that had hit her. She was standing face to face with a teenage boy about her height. He was human with dark brown hair and eyes and palely tanned skin. He looked at her in surprise at first and then let go of her arm as if her arm was fire. He backed away looking around subtly hiding the movement as much as he could. He looked nervous then the sound of something from behind him made him jump he looked back then at Renesmee. The next thing She knew he was dragging her in the opposite direction from where she needed to go. Back the way She'd came.

"Wait! leg go." Renesmee shrieked scratching at the teenagers arm. At first she'd thought he was human. He didn't smell like a vampire or a half-vampire. He didn't Smell like an animal either. He smelt good, like food good, human. "Let go," Renesmee said desperately. He wasn't weak like a normal human he had the same strength that Emmet had. He easily dragged her along at a quick pace he pushed her into an early opening shop and pulled her to the back where they stood looking at the cold drinks. He pulled her close uncomfortably close. Renesmee look twenty-four and this kid looked sixteen. he couldn't be sixteen the amount of strength he showed was too much for a sixteen year old human. "Let go," Renesmee whispered pleadingly.

"Shush!" the boy hissed looking at the glass intently Renesmee looked at the glass hopefully. In the glass she saw a very tall scary looking vampire. He radiated power, old power, dark power. Renesmee was sure that his power was intimidation or something worse. The boy looked at the man in the reflection like he wanted to gut him and then some other violent things that were worthy of that scream movie.

"Who's that?" Renesmee asked the boy.

"Shush," the boy said softer now, the man left the store as if he couldn't smell his quarry here. "Sorry," the boy said releasing her arm. "I just needed a cover sent." the boy said looking at her apologetically.

"Um- It's okay I guess," Renesmee said. She could understand. Then something hit her is this boy running from the volturi. Renesmee had never seen any of the volturi. But her mother had described them to her once what they looked like and their powers, but this man didn't seem like Dominic the volturi tracker. For one he missed his target by a mile. "So who was that?" Renesmee asked trying to act natural.

"That jerk?' the boy asked gesturing toward the vacant doorway of the early bird shop. "I don't think I know his name. I get a lot of jerks like that." he smiled at her. "Well see ya," he waved leaving her side. "Sorry I messed up your day." He waved as he left the store and then he was gone. leaving Renesmee alone wondering what that was all about.

* * *

Renesmee trekked through her usual day missing her home in the woods. She kept to the side out of the way of other people. She ended her classed struggling and went to the cafe that she worked at after classes. She was at the end of her shift when she saw him the boy from that morning. This time he was with two girls one his age and the other six or seven. She looked at the trio as the scuttled into the corner of the cafe close to the window but at an angle that made it impossible to see them from it. She knew she'd ducked in there to avoid someone she'd thought she'd known. They looked around as if they expected to get attacked at any moment. The little girl pulled something out of her pocket. The way she held it made it seem like some kind of weapon, at least Renesmee thought.

The older girl was pale, with dark straight brown hair that fell to her knees her eyes were an oddly bright color Renesmee couldn't put a name to it wasn't a green or a blue or red. Whenever Renesmee thought she figured it out she found that it didn't quiet match what she thought. She had small delicate features that seemed to scream breakable. She looked tired and her hair was a little matted and dirty along with her cloths.

The boy he looked the same as before, tired, haggard, restless and a little brooding. His brown hair was singed at some of it's ends like it had been burned and he hadn't bothered to clean it up. It was dirty as well as his cloths. He looked around fierce the most ready to fight of the three.

The little girl was small, had curly black hair and royal blue eyes with thick lashes. She was around six and very cute. Even though she was dirty and her dress looked a little torn. She only had one shoe the sock on her other foot stained black. She looked around innocently and twirled the object in her hand around and around, so fast that even Renesmee's eyes couldn't catch it. For a second Renesmee thought she might be a vampire child but the boy was human and upon approaching the table she found that she smelt very human. The other girl on the other hand smelt like Renesmee at least with the food and perfume smell.

The older girl looked up with large liquid, electric eyes that were almost purple but then weren't. Her eyes were wide as if she expected to be attacked but she moved deliberately slow normal, her eyes were to only thing that gave her away.

"Hello," The girl asked, her voice was slightly husky, but very pretty all the same almost like a song.

"May I take your order?" Renesmee asked looking at the three. Other patrons were giving them dirty looks and Renesmee couldn't fathom why. They were a pair of teenagers with their younger siblings or child they'd come in to order water after their game. Of course Renesmee knew that might not be true, but it also very well could be. The three at the table looked up at her, at each other at the other people in the cafe and then back at her.

"Water," said the little girl.

"Water," Said the young male.

"Water," Said the older girl.

"Three-water," Renesmee said smiling. "Anything else."

"Do you sell sandwiches?" asked the little girl. Renesmee nodded.

"How much are they?" asked the older girl.

"3.50 each," Renesmee answered. The two girls looked at the boy, who pulled out a bag from his pocket it had a little money in it. He nodded.

"Three sandwiches please," he asked politely.

"Three... sand...wiches," Renesmee pronounced as she wrote it down. "what kind of bread?" She asked.

"Not sour dough," the three said at once.

"Whatever fine," The boy elaborated.

"Wheat..." Renesmee pronounced the healthiest choice.

"Thank you," The three said at once.

"I'll be right back with your order." Renesmee answered.

The door opened again this time letting in a big man with dark greasy hair. He was big with large bulging muscles. He had Five o'clock shadow and some hairs on his chin, he wore a black suit with a button up white shirt under the dress coat these were all sloppily put of showing his hairy musculus arms. He looked ridiculous to Renesmee almost like an ape. The three kids at the table in front of her all looked away from him and subtly covered their faces hiding them from the man. He sat across form them and just looked at them angrily like he wanted to tear them limb from to limb. She didn't understand that look but she politely went over to take his order since she was the only one in at the moment.

He looked up at her with cold empty black eyes. No it was his pupils they were dilated so much that they had almost obliterated his irises. Renesmee tried not to shiver as she took the mans order. Then she went back to the place where she fixed the orders.

The night went on like that, the kids ordered two more sets of sandwiches and eat them slowly. The man ordered cup after cup of coffee glaring at the kids. It went through the last rush hour of the day and then there they were again, Renesmee ended up the last to leave she needed the extra pay and didn't have time in the rest of her day. The last customers besides the kids and the man slipped out into the night.

After an hour or two after the last patron lest the man finally stood up looking at the kids across the cafe. Renesmee thanked him for coming and said she wished he'd return even though she didn't. He creeped her out the way he watched the kids without blinking like they were his pray and with those eyes that were now nearly all pupil and almost nothing more.

It happened just before closing time.


	2. Chapter 2 Just before closing time

Renesmee stood in the place next to the man's chair she'd just wished him a farewell, but he hadn't moved a muscle since. He stood for about a minute before turning to Renesmee. He grabbed her arm, he had a grip like a vice. Renesme hadn't thought about his smell the whole time, but now she noticed it was overpowering he smelt like copper and rust and dead leaves and salt and...

Fear.

He yanked her forward and the next thing she knew she had a knife to her throat. "Now if you kids don't want this poor young woman to die I suggest you behave yourselves and come with me." The man said with a cold dark voice that brought to mind every nightmare Renesmee ever had. The kids stood all three of them as if they shared the same thought. Then the boy was gone. And the man holding Renesmee loosened his grip letting her feet touch the ground again. Renesmee hadn't even noticed her feet had left the ground. She held her throat like afraid to find the flesh cut open. It had happened in a matter of seconds that felt like an eternity.

The older girl the half vampire grabbed her arm and then the four were running no she was running the two older kids were running the boy was carrying the little girl and they were traveling to the back of the coffee shop at an inhuman speed that was fast enough. A table flew at them. Renesmee looked back as she disapeared around the back door and what she saw still scared her even years later. The man had grown taller, his body was grotesquely stretched and bent it was a shape of monster that Renesmee had never seen before. Once the man had turned into this creature from a child's nightmares he ran after them tearing apart the shop. He most have lit something after breaking the stove, because a few minutes after the four fleeing and the one pursuing left the building it burst into flames. Renesmee and the teens stumbled. The creature caught up only to them.

It towered over them with sharp teeth and pointed claws and a shape straight out of a horror film. The boy got to his feet stretched out his hand in a high five position palm facing the monster then it looked more like he was planning to cast a spell. Flames shot from his palm and boom the monster was on fire. It didn't seem to mind though it flinched and Renesmee and the others scampered away from it and the flames but then it was coming toward us calmly like it had all the time in the world. Then boy put his palm up again and this time it was ice the creature stopped moving, it was frozen solid.

"Rickerns they can't handle ice when their on fire." The boy said looking at a bewildered Renesmee.

Little did she know but that was just the beginning.

* * *

sorry that its so short but I just didn't have much.


	3. Chapter 3 waking

"Why the hell are you guys fallowing me?" Renesmee hissed as she walked up to her one room apartment.

"We've never seen an half with such a normal life," said the only boy in the group. He sounded tired after their skirmish with the whatever that thing had been.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee hissed slowly opening her door and turning on them ready to send them away, she paused when she saw them. The little girl was still being carried by the half vampire. Her black hair some how looked messier than before her face was dirty and bruised and tires. The half vampire looked tired too, and well pathetic and young as she probably was. The boy no longer looked as human as he had before his skin was shiny not like he was sweating but like his skin was covered in a thin gloss he was bleeding in several places were spikes were growing from his flesh. His blood smelled completely human though. "What's wrong with you?" She asked trying to stay sharp without sounded disturbed or worried. He looked down at his hands were his flesh was changing from a darkened peach to a more red brown. His face showed a shock.

"I-I," He stammered then looked at his companions. The older girl was looking at him with concern the younger girl was out cold. Then Renesmee realized they were probably the same age. Half vampires aged differently from humans faster this girl was sixteen or seventeen but she was probably close to the younger looking girls age. And right now the half vampires eyes looked it. Scared and nervous and desperate and somehow Renesmee couldn't refuse them. She stepped aside looking around nervously.

"Hurry up and get inside," She growled. They looked at her in surprise then they hustled inside the one room apartment.

* * *

The next morning Renesmee woke in her bed. The younger girl who she learned was named Anya was laying next to her curled up in a little ball on the edge of the bed, the other two teens were sleeping on the floor next to the bed. The apartment somehow felt different with the three kids in the room. Her bedroom was in the kitchen and living room. There was an a-joining bathroom and but it was about the size of a shoe box but somehow it felt better crowded in with the two teens and the little girl.

Renesmee sat up looking around the room yawning and stretching. The alarm began blaring telling her that it was time to get up and start the day. The two teens stood up and were back to back before they were fully conscious they were looking around fierce fearful expressions on their faces. Renesmee stood and turned the alarm off. The younger looking girl, whom Renesmee learned was called Anya, sat up in the bed, and smiled sweetly.

"Yay for Renesmee!" She called arms raised in celebration. "Slayer of the alarm clock!"

"The alarm clock?" the boy, who was called James, asked looking tired again. His skin had lost the metallic shine and the spikes had retreated or fallen off as he'd slept. Now he just looked like a haggard high school boy. He looked around tiredly and then lay back down.

"You get some more sleep, James." The half vampire, who was called Kari whispered softly sitting down beside her companion and petting his head. Renesmee watched the scene with a bit of sorrow missing her own mate. While feeling sad for the young half vampire that would someday stop aging while the boy she clearly loved would die leaving her alone. Renesmee watched the scene trying not to cry. The girl suddenly sat up as if she realized where she was. She looked up at Renesmee. "Um would you like breakfast." She asked nervously.

"Um, yeah" she wasn't sure if this girl who was clearly still in the serious growth stage of her life would be old enough to cook. The girl clearly understood the look.

"I learned how to cook as soon as I could hold the utensils," She smiled and stood walking over to the "kitchen" portion of the room a small snack fridge and a hotplate. Soon the room was filled with the smell of eggs cooking. Renesmee had always loved eggs even in the womb she'd loved them. "How do you like your eggs." Kari asked Renesmee.

"I love my eggs," Renesmee said dreamily then blushed and looked away.

"So over easy good?" Kari asked softly. She had an excessively soft voice as if she was afraid to raise her voice it was soft and clear like music on a piano. Renesmee still couldn't put a color to her eyes like they kept changing color except they didn't or they did so very subtly like the shifting of a current, they were bright and dark, liquid and solid all at once. They were the type of eyes you got lost in even if you didn't normal get lost in other peoples eyes or you had a mate. They were just impossible not to look at.

"Yeah, sounds good." Renesmee said gently she'd learned that her loud easily excited voice was too much for this group and she wasn't sure how they'd react to her projecting her mind on them so she tried to keep a gentle tone. With the people around her she hadn't really spoken to many people in this city she tried to avoid it, so this was the first time she'd used her voice in a long time.

"can I have over easy too," James asked in a tired voice. It was gentle and hard at the same time but it had something wrong with it like it was hoarse maybe, like he'd spent a lot of time yelling or he'd been strangled a lot in his life.

"I want scrambled," said the Anya pouting. Her voice was high pitched and sweet like it was drowning in sugar. Seriously it was a little unnerving how sweet she sounded.


	4. Chapter 4 The phone call

I don't think I mentioned this before but Kari has long brown hair. I must have forgotten to say it once I figure out how to edit what I've written I'll fix it.

* * *

Renesmee looked at the three strangers that were now staying in her one room apartment. It was about a week since they had shown up in her life, she was getting used to them. They were a little strange when they flinched at loud noises and flinched at every flash of light and sometimes at every tick of the clock. They were really a nervous bunch but there weren't a bunch of strange occurrences to freak out about. Kari was an excellent cook and could make just about anything as if she that was her talent. Anya was a sweet girl, she was cheery and singing was a lot of what she did during her waking hours. As for James he was sort of tired he slept a lot of the time in fact he spent most the day eating or sleeping. He looked tired too like he wasn't getting any sleep even though he was sleeping all day and all night with only time to eat between.

"Is he okay?" Renesmee asked after a week of this.

"It takes a lot out of him," Kari asnwered stirring a brothy fragrant stew. Renesmee was drooling. Kari had learned that Renesmee disliked taking the lives of other creatures and Kari agreed if you don't have to then why take the life of another creature.

"What takes a lot out of him?" Renesmee asked smelling the boiling water and vegetables and fruit mostly apples and tomatoes but still it was great smelling.

"His talent," Kari said sadly.

"You mean the fire and ice I didn't know that it was so tiring on humans to use the talents." Renesmee said softly.

"It's not normally, and that's not exactly his power." Kari said in her soft voice it sounded worried. "It's more complex then most talents." Kari said softly.

"What do you mean," Renesmee asked confused.

"His talent is taking talents form other creatures." Kari answered in exasperation it wasn't directed to Renesmee or herself it was more like she was tired of James talent.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked confused even more.

"It's- he- Well- his power is absorbing other peoples powers." Kari said. "He can take them from anyone or thing, except me." Kari said. "But he also can absorb other trait from people like the night we met do you remember how he was growing horns."

"Oh and he was shining," Renesmee said smiling softly.

"Yeah," Kari said acidicly it was the first time that Renesmee heard such a cold tone in the girls voice.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Renesmee asked. Kari burst into tears she crumbled to the floor whimpering. James was up and had his arms around her before Renesmee could stand up, even with her vampire reflexes. Kari was sobbing into his chest and he was looking around for the cause.

"I'm okay you should rest some more," Kari whimpered tearfully. James looked at Renesmee as she came up beside them. When it concerned Kari James was sleepy or tired at all he seemed fierce and ready for action ready to shed blood. Times like this he really reminded her of Jacob so protective. She realized she hadn't called home in a week she made a mental note to while moving in to hold Kari as she sobbed. "I'm okay James, just girl stuff." She said in a weak voice. James made a face that said I don't buy it then a shadow fell over him. As if since the energy was no longer needed to protect his Kari it slipped away. He looked tired again pale and sick. He slunk back to his space on the floor and slipped back into sleep.

"Are you alright?" Renesmee whispered quietly. Kari shook her head.

"I just don't know what to do," she cried as quietly as she could. Anya was heard slashing in the bathroom taking a bath before dinner and bed, and Kari bawled into Renesmee's dirty shirt. "I'm killing him and I don't know what ta do," she said in a breath before she was too enthralled to say anything.

"NO your not killing him," Renesmee whispered petting the younger girl's head. "It's his talent."

"But he never had it till he ran away with me." Kari whimpered Renesmee's shirt was now soaked in the place where Kari's head was pressed. James muttered in his sleep as if to protest and Anya slashed. "I... don't... know... what... to... dooo." Kari whimpered between gasps. "everything..." she swallowed a painful lump Renesmee could feel her nod her head trying to swallow. "Was fine..." she gasped and swallowed another lump. "Be..." another gasp. "F-fore..." She whimpered swallowing her pain. "I was." She made a sound through her teeth that was kind of like a sniffle. "came a...long... nyeeh." Then she was sobbing uncontrollably again again. Head buried in Renesmee chest.

"It's okay none of this is your fault." Renesmee whispered petting the young girls head.

* * *

Renesmee woke to the bright sun burning in the window. It was her day off and she was going to pay a call to her family. She sat up next to her curled up like a cat was Anya black sheep's wool hair flattened into a fan on one side of her head her big liquid blue eyes closed eyelashes creating dark crescent moon on her rosy pink cheeks. Hands curved in tiny delicate shapes on the comforter. She looked older somehow and younger. She was already a little chubbier now then a week ago when she'd first stumbled into Renesmee's work place with her two older companions.

Over the edge of the bed the two teens slept linked their hands intertwined together. They looked peaceful, James still looked pale and haggard as if he hadn't slept in months. His dark hair spilled out around his head his skin was still darker than the girls but it looked washed out like he had a fever or something. Kari lay on the side closest to the bed, her long dark brown hair was braided down her back. They were all sound asleep. Well they looked it anyways, of course once Renesmee moved the three would wake up if she wasn't careful. She moved extremely slow making almost no sound, still James' eyes flew open and he sat up a protective arm flung over the girl next to him. When he saw it was Renesmee he pretended to relax, but she knew he was still listening to her as she slipped out of the room.

"I'll be right back I'm going to call my parents." Renesmee said to them as she was about to slip out the door.

"Plural," James asked. "As in both."

"Yeah," Renesmee answered. "why?"

"Well most halfs only have their dads." James answered. "Your mom lived good for you."

"Well she actually a vampire now, but yeah I'm lucky." Renesmee answered slipping out of the room. "Sleep well." then she was on her way to the nearest pay phone. She was a street away from her small apartment when she found one. Cell phones had completely replaced the need for them but they were expensive to remove so they were still in a lot of places, but in this city they were harder to find except by Renesmee apartment complex. She dialed the number of her family's house.

She never noticed the shadow in the ally only a little ways away.

* * *

The phone barely started ringing before Alice picked it up. Bella was leaning in to the other side of the phone and they bothe said Renesmee at the same time. The whole family was around the phone with just that one word.

"Hello," Renesmee answered. "Hello," she said louder for the others to hear.

"Hello," The room said then there was a mass of vampires reaching for the phone. Of few arguments broke out.  
"Gimme the Phone,"  
"Give it here,"  
"I want it." and a few in not so English statement. Insults were hurled by several voices and a few, "It's my phone," "It's my daught," "I'm the reason she's alive." And so on. "Die mutt," was flung from vampires.  
"Get bent leach." a few voices growled. Bella glared at the whole lot and silence fell since Carlisle wasn't here to calm the crowd. She somehow managed Esme was silently looking on as she waited her turn for the phone. The rest silently argued.

"How are you, Renesmee." Bella and Alice asked at the same time. Edward stood next to them looking concerned for his only daughter.

"I'm fine Mom, aunty Alice." Renesmee spoke softly which wasn't like her.

"Honey is some thing wrong you sound different." Bella said after snatching the phone from Alice.

"I'm fine," Renesmee said sounding surprised. "I just well things are different here in the big city and..." Renesmee said a little stronger.

"OH! Sweetie," Bella said motherly. "If your not happy just come home. We all miss you anyway."

"I'm fine mom," Renesmee said Bella could hear her rolling her eyes.

"Bu-" Bella started.

"I made some new friends." Renesmee said changing the subject.

"OH! That's great." Bella said. "Oh your father wants to talk to you." She said looking at her husband who looked at her impatiently.

"Okay," Renesmee said there was something funny about her voice. Bella was about to ask when her husband snatched the phone from her.

"Jacob hasn't tried anything on you has he?" Edward growled low in his throat.

"Jacob?" Renesmee's reply sounded confused. "He's not here, Dad."

"What?" Edward growled appaled. "He's said he was watching out for you." Edward growled it was deadly.

"OH shit." Renesmee said. "I gotta go, I'll call you in a minute."

"The hell-" Edward began but the line went dead.

"Way to go Edward?" Emmet growled.

"I'd have like to talk to my niece once in a while." Rosalie growled.

"Why'd you take the phone from me," Alice pouted. Esme frowned silently and walked away. Several of the wolves growled their own protests, and the Charlie, and the other humans from the (Whatever the native American tribe was called) rez. in La push.


	5. Chapter 5 the future and good night

I should have thought these names through more.

* * *

Renesmee ran back to the apartment. If Jacob was here and he'd been watching her the whole time she'd been away from home he'd have seen the three kids coming to stay with her. She raced up the stairs and she heard the struggle as she turned the last corner into the hall around where her apartment was. She struggled forward into the one roomed apartment to find none other than the previous mentioned shape shifter. He had hold of James by the throat, he was shaking like he wanted to shift but couldn't. James was ready to use his own powers and he was shaking to as if he was about to change shape too.

"Jacob! no!" Renesmee shouted.

"Why not he almost got you killed," Jacob growled. "Why's he here anyway?"

"He's just a kid Jake," Renesmee said hard.

"Stop we didn't mean to cause trouble once James feeling better we'll leave." Renesmee hadn't realized that Kari and Anya were still in the room they were hiding in one of the corner near the 'Kitchen'. Anya in a protective in brace in front of Kari. When Jacob looked at them she pushed Anya carefully behind her back into the corner. "We just need time for James to get better." Kari said softly. Jacob glared for a moment.

"Jacob Black you put that boy down this instant!" Renesmee shouted. Jacob looked at her then James fell to the ground.

"Nessie..."

"Don't Jake," Renesmee growled. "how could you? These are my friends, this is my apartment, and this is my life."

"Apartment? This is a shoe box," Jake growled. "Your _Friends _almost got you killed, and this one kidnapped you." Jake gestured to James who was laying on the floor he was holding his throat like it hurt.

"Just get out." Renesmee said. "I can take care of myself."

"Nessei-"

"GET OUT!" Renesmee shouted pointing to the door. "I'm sorry James. Do you need to go to a hospital." Renesmee said rushing to his side.

"Nessie..." Jake asked.

"Close the door on your way out." Rensmee said simply. She looked back to him, she was sure she could she the disappointment and pain in her eyes.

"Fine," Jake growled. "But I'm not leaving you alone with these..." he looked at James with pure contempt, Renesmee was sure he didn't even know Kari and Anya were there, and then he walked out the door.

"I'm so sorry James. you okay?" Renesmee asked fretting over the teenage boy. "Do we need to take you to a hospital."

"No I absorbed his quick healing ability while he was choking me." James said he was still rubbing his throat but he didn't sound like he'd just been held two feet off the ground and against a wall by his throat. "Who was that guy crazy ex-boyfriend?"

"No, crazy future boy friend." Renesmee sighed.

"Oh well than is this okay you'd better go after him." Kari said in her soft voice.

"He'll forgive." Renesmee said helping James stand up.

"He'll forgive you," James said pulling away. "Us not so much. Wow... I feel great." he said in surprise.

"Alright I'll talk to him." Renesmee said.

"I'll take care of dinner." Kari said. "Oh bring your boyfriend."

"He just tried to strangle me." James said indignantly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Renesmee said at the same time.

"Yeah but you needed his ability to heal." Kari said. "And it counts." Kari said turning to Renesmee then she wrapped her arms around James' neck and kissed his cheek she had a slightly deeper voice when she said the next thing. "I love you," for some reason she sounded boyish.

"Eeeeeeew," Anya gagged turning and then away.

* * *

Dinner was awkward, Kari was cheery and did her best to liven everyone up. But Jacob and Jame kept glaring at each other. Anya glared at Jacob and Renesmee couldn't decide weather she was pissed at Jake or that she wanted to curl up in his lap and make out. It was really bad. At least until Kari finally stopped trying to lighten thing up and curled up in her mates lap. Without caring that other people were there, they started kissing. Jacob was taken aback at first and then he was placed in a much better mood.

"You were jealous," Renesmee growled at the end of it all when he was curled up beside her on her small bed. Not that she was uncomfortable. Anya had moved to the floor with an...

"I don't want to be there when you two decide to get nookie." She'd muttered as she lay across the room away from the two couple who were tonight separated. Now she was muttering something new just loud enough that the whole room could hear. "I thought she said he was a future boyfriend."

"Not anymore," Kari giggled.

"Shut up we're not doing anything," Jake said he had returned to his usual sweet, humorous self. "Besides if we did anything her dad would kill me."

"So you've met the dad?" Anya asked the other two had gotten suddenly deathly quiet. "What's he like?" Anya asked.

"He's a dad of course." Renesmee answered.

"I don't remeber my parents." Anya said softly, sadly.

"Really what happened?" Renesmee asked.

"They were killed," Anya answered. "By vampires." She said the last part so quietly Renesmee wasn't sure she'd actually heard it.

"Hey!" James squieled over in his and Kari's side of the room.

"It's been too long." Kari giggled.

"Well quit it I'm not a chew toy!"

"Speaking of future boyfriends wonder what you two will name you kids." Anya growled frustrated.

"Good night, Anya," Kari and James giggled.

"Good night you perverts." Anya growled back.

"Good night, Renesmee and Jacob." They said.

"Good night." Jacob growled ending it their.

"Good night." Renesmee said softly sure the whole room heard her.


	6. Chapter 6 chatting

Maybe I should have put drama first. Don't worry it's heating up soon.

* * *

Renesmee woke in the smothering grip of the shape shifter. His arms were wrapped around her and her alarm clock was blaring on the tiny dresser next to her bed. She tried to sit up put her efforts were deterred by his tightening grip.

"Jaco~b" Renesmee called. Kari was already up and she turned the alarm off. since it wasn't working.

"Need some help?" she asked looking down on the pair.

"Yes please," Renesmee answered in a choked voice. Kari walked over and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge it was labeled tap. She opened it and poured a little on the sleeping shape shifter. He jumped up with a growl.

"What the hell?" He growled.

"You were smothering Renesmee," Kari said simply. Her voice was cool but still to quite.

"What the hell?" Jacob growled again.

"She just told you," James said from by the door. It had been a couple days since Jacob had shown up, and things had become more comfortable.

"I've gotta get ready for work." Renesmee said. "Why are yo by the door?" She asked James.

"We can't stay here any longer," James said smoothly. "We can't risk you two getting hurt for us. And we can't risk getting captured." He said simply.

"But you guys can't just leave." Renesmee said indignantly. "It's- you- who's out to get you and why?"

"We shouldn't exist, they want our powers, we cause a lot of damage. It depends on who it is we're talking about and to answer you're first question everyone."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"It doesn't matter we can't stay here any longer," James said.

"Sorry Renesmee," Kari said. "I made breakfast eat up."

"Bye Renesmee." Anya said softly. They were all by the door now.

"Maybe we'll see you around," Kari said smiling. The three were walking out the door.

"Wait!" Renesmee shouted charging after them. "At least let us I don't know... do something."

"It's okay," James said.

"we're going to get snacks for the road." Anya shouted. "wanna come," she said smiled.

"Anya!" James said sharply.

"I think that would be wonderful," Kari said with cheer.

"That's great, I'll put on my pants," said Renesmee taking off her Pajama pants and put her on her favorite jeans.

* * *

Outside the weather was hot a sunny and humid. The sun bleached side walks burned under it rays, there were several thousand unpleasant smells in the air as the day burned on. Soon the group of five were soaked with sweat as they made their way to the store.

"You guys have money?" Jacob asked.

"It would have been hard to make breakfast without it." Kari answered.

"You guys don't have jobs," Jacod said, "So where'd you get it." James made and odd sound shrugging.

"Begging, barrowing, found it. Eh you around." James said uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Jacob said now suspiciously. The convenience store was cold the air conditioner blaring. It was one of the nicer ones with white polished tiles. The shelves were filled with goods and the counter was manned by a rather clean angry looking man whose face was buried in a magazine.

"So where will you guys go?" Renesmee asked worried about her friends.

"We don't really know," Kari said softly.

"There's a scientist up north," Kari said. "An expert on Half vampires. Maybe you should come." Kari answered.

"I know enough," said Renesmee. "Why don't you stay, you could join our coven and...

"We can't stay anywhere," James said sharply. He looked at Renesmee sharply then his expression softened. "We can't risk getting you and your family involved. You were really kind to us, we want you to be safe we. We already put you at risk enough."

"But-"

"Look what the heck are you guys talking about," Jacob growl.

"We're being chased," Anya growled coldly. "I think that, that should be obvious." She said grabbing several bags of chips.

"So, um... yeah," Kari said grabbing a couple packets of jerky.

"Chased by what?" Jacob asked.

"Didn't we already go over this," James asked annoyed.

* * *

I'm might stop posting on this. I don't know where to go from here and I've kind of lost the will to keep going need encouragement. If you want more please post. I won't delete though. Just need more encouragement maybe Ideas.


	7. Chapter 7 Even vampires can die

Read & Review. I've decided to end the story here for now anyway it will continue later in another story that I plan to write.

* * *

Renesmee looked at the group of young travelers she'd been keeping in her one roomed apartment. They hugged each other as they said their good-byes.

"Thanks for everything." Kari said smiling.

"We'll miss you," Anya said hugging Renesmee tightly.

"It was great to know you." James said stoicly he gave tight smile. Then James took Anya and began walking away. Kari started to follow, halfway out the door she stopped turned to look at Renesmee and Jacob.

"Go home," She said. "You don't know how lucky you are to have family that loves you. Don't waste it. Even vampires can die and when they're dead they're gone forever.


End file.
